Wasn't Mean To
by sketchymudkipz
Summary: WWIII dimulai oleh Indonesia dan Malaysia, apa yang bakal terjadi? Chapter 14. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

UWAAAAAAA! SKETCHY LAGI BIKIN PROYEK WWIII!

Yah, chappie ini singkat aja sih, soalnya kan prolog doang. Okay, btw, ini rated K+ karena gak ada apa2 yang perlu disensor. Mungkin chapter depan, foul language. Haha. Mana Sketchy tau.

**Warning:** udah tau lah mate, ini gak jelas. mungkin. tergantung orangnya. dan ada konflik Indonesia vs. Malaysia, gak suka ya kagak usah baca. ngapain coba. yang penting jangan flame aja. kecuali punya account , itu pun harus log in dulu.

**Disclaimers:** Sketchy pengen banget punya Hetalia. Sayangnya udah diambil sama mas Himaruya. relakan sajalah.

**

* * *

**

**Wasn't Mean To**

**Prolog**

"Sudah sampai di sini saja!" Kata perempuan tersebut menggebrak meja. Mata coklatnya menunjukkan amarah yang sangat besar, tertuju kepada pemuda yang duduk di seberang meja _meeting _tersebut. Pemuda tersebut tidak kalah sangar wajahnya, ia pun terlihat tidak bisa menahan amarahnya juga. "Aku sudah tidak bisa tahan lagi, Malaysia, aku mendeklarasikan _perang antara Indonesia dan Malaysia_."

Indonesia sudah frustrasi memikirkan konflik di antara dirinya dan Malaysia, yang sudah berlangsung sejak lama; sejak persengketaan Sipadan dan Ligitan. Pemuda - lebih tepatnya, _negara _yang tampak berumur 20 tahun ini memang sudah tidak bisa menyimpan marahnya lagi.

Sementara Malaysia bersiap-siap pulang ke negaranya sendiri, menunggu _flight_ ke Kuala Lumpur. Ia pun naik ke pesawat saat nomor keberangkatannya dipanggil. Akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun sejak konflik Sipadan dan Ligitan, perang di lapangan kita dimulai juga.

**TBC~**

* * *

Tuh, pendek banget kan? iyalah. tapi chapter 1 bakalan panjangan dikit kok. Oh iya, kalau mau ngasih usulan nama buat FemOC!Indonesia sama MaleOC!Malaysia boleh bangeeeeet, saya kirimin sketch gratis deh, hehehe. Okay, gitu saja sih, arigatou~


	2. Earn an Enemy, Earn an Ally

LANGSUNG UPDATE, MWAHAHAHA. Okay inilah chapter satu. Sketchy ngerjain dua sekaligus nih. Oke langsung aja ya.

**Warning: **warming up nih, haha. Indonesia sama Malaysia mulai panas. Menyinggung konflik semenanjung Korea di sini, tak suka tak usah baca. Oh ya, flaming boleh asal log in dulu. mau saya balas pake bantuan Arthur lah. hahaha.

**Disclaimer:** punya mas Himaruya. gak usah banyak omong deh.

**Rating: **K+ kali? Soalnya masa anak 5 taun baca beginian, aneh deh rasanya.

* * *

**Wasn't Mean To**

** Chapter 1 - Earn an Enemy, Earn an Ally**

Indonesia terus memelototi Malaysia yang ada di seberang meja. Malaysia membalas tatapannya.

Hari ini bulan April, tahun 2053. Cuaca cukup hangat di New York, Amerika Serikat, mengingat sekarang musim semi di negara Paman Sam. PBB, atau dikenal sebagai _United Nations_, mengadakan rapat mendadak. Begitulah setiap kali ada permasalahan antar negara, diadakan rapat PBB tak lama kemudian, yang memang sudah lazim berlaku di era ini.

"_Heeeeeeeey~ what's up?_" Tanya America. Seperti biasa, ialah yang memulai rapat PBB. Tampaknya adu kedip Indonesia-Malaysia tidak mempengaruhi keceriannya. "Seperti yang kita tahu, Indonesia dan Malaysia memang menyatakan perang. Ada yang mau berpendapat?" Ia memerhatikan seisi ruangan. Pandangannya terutama tertuju pada England, France, China, dan Russia.

"Kamu sendiri, Alfred?" Tanya England, tidak begitu tertarik dalam hal ini.

"Aku sih mau tanya, apa sih faktor dimulainya persengketaan ini?"

"Dia duluan!" Jawab Indonesia dan Malaysia bersamaan. Keduanya tampak terkejut, tapi setelah itu keduanya langsung memelototi satu sama lain kembali. Indonesia pun bicara. "Dia mengambil Sipadan dan Ligitan! Tadinya mereka punya gue!" Malaysia tidak mau kalah. "Tapi gue yang mengelola mereka! Kekayaannya itu hasil kerja gue!"

"Hey, hey, tenang, masalah itu sudah diselesaikan sejak dulu, kan?" America mencoba menyela.

"Dia juga seenaknya men-claim batik dan kebudayaan gue!" Indonesia mulai bangkit dari kursinya, menggebrak meja. "Emang lo gak punya kebudayaan sendiri? Plagiat negara lo itu, urusin!"

"Plagiat?" Malaysia naik darah. "Orang lo tuh, urusin juga! Seenaknya bikin partai Ganyang Malaysia! Ngaca dong!"

"Wah, seru juga nih, da." komentar Russia. China hanya mengangguk.

"MALINGSIA!"

"INDON!"

Keduanya hampir saja berkelahi, jika Switzerland tidak menembak lantai tepat di antara mereka dan berkata, "Hentikan, bodoh. Ini ruang rapat, bukan arena pertandingan." Indonesia dan Malaysia kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Masih marah. Seisi ruangan tampaknya mulai tertarik dalam hal ini.

"Jadi?"

"Da, aku mau bantu Malaysia," Russia berkata. "Keliahatannya kamu enak diajak main, da, sini." Ia mengajak Malaysia datang ke pihaknya. Malaysia berbisik 'yessss' kepada dirinya sendiri, merasa mendapat teman yang kuat. Ia menatap Indonesia dengan tatapan mengejek. Dari seberang ruangan, Indonesia melihat bahwa Russia dan Malaysia mengobrol dengan North Korea.

_Jangan jangan North Korea juga mau ikut _campur_, _Indonesia mengeluh. "Tenang, Indo, gue bakal bantuin lo kok. Lagipula kan gue pahlawan! Masa' yang satu dapat bantuan yang satu tidak." America menepuk bahunya. Indonesia menoleh. "Tapi kalau gue bantu, lo juga bantuin gue ya, bantuin South Korea juga," kata America. Yong Soo melambaikan tangannya di belakang America. "Heya, da ze~" Sapanya. Indonesia tersenyum. Ia tidak sendirian, rupanya.

"Pasti."

**TBC~**

* * *

Hwaaaa, selesai juga akhirnya. ngerjainnya malem2 nih! Ngantuk banget. Ceritanya, konflik semenanjung Korea belom selesai nih di tahun 2053, dan udah pake tembak-tembakan nih. Russia juga bener bener bantu North Korea. Alasan kenapa Russia milih Malaysia, karena dia pikir Malaysia pinter nyari ng... comeback gitu buat ngelawan Indonesia. hwahahaha. okay segitu aja dari Sketchy. Arigatou~!


	3. A Cup of Hatred and A Tablespoon of Love

NAAAAAH! UPDATE LAGI~! Sketchy lagi pengen update cepet, hehe. Okay, ini sekarang POV-nya North Korea. Gantian, jangan Indo-Malay melulu! Faktor-nya kan ada dua; Indo-Malay sama kedua Korea.

**Warning: **lame, susah dimengerti, hohohohoho. Don't like don't read. Flamers log in. simpel kan?

**Disclaimer: **punya Himaruyaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~

**Rating:** K+ karena gak ada swearings. :D

btw, **Va Der Flohwazer**! HOHOHO PERANG DUNIA KETIGA NIH~! hahahahaha, aku juga dukung Indonesia. Tapi... siapa tahu...? hehehe, gak mau kasih bocoran ah. XD by the way, suka nordics ya? /geplaked/

* * *

**Wasn't Mean To**

**Chapter 2 - A Cup of Hatred and a Tablespoon of Love  
**

North Korea dulunya sangat manis.

Saat mereka berdua masih satu, tawa mereka adalah hadiah terindah yang mereka pernah dapatkan.

Saat mereka berdua masih satu, mimpi terburuk mereka adalah ketika salah satu diantara mereka menangis.

Komunismelah penyebabnya.

Komunismelah yang membelah mereka menjadi dua.

Sejak saat itu North Korea tidak pernah berbicara pada South Korea. Jikapun berbicara, pasti ia membentak. Bos mereka... saling membenci satu sama lain, pemerintahan keduanya tidak pernah akur. North Korea membenci South Korea. Tapi... South Korea... ia selalu menyayanginya.

North Korea mencoba mengingat-ingat perawalan perangnya dengan adiknya sendiri.

"_Masuk," Kata seorang pemuda Cina berkata, menjawab ketukan pintu tersebut. Dari pintu, sesosok bayangan seorang gadis yang memakai seragam komunis bisa terlihat. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan._

"_Kak, kita perlu berbicara."_

"_North Korea, berhentilah menjadi anak manja, aru."_

_Ruangan itu sedikit terlalu gelap. Walaupun begitu, bagi dua orang yang terbiasa hidup dengan kegelapan, itu sangat biasa. Tirai yang berwarna merah dengan bordir emas menutupi jendela, lampu menyala hanya dari satu sudut ruangan. Porselen menghias setiap sisi ruangan, memberi kesan kota miniatur. China duduk di kusi dan meja kerjanya, memerhatikan North Korea yang memerhatikan ruangan yang didominasi warna merah ini._

"_Dan aku kira kakak siap membantuku setiap saat."_

_Mata coklatnya dingin, seragamnya mengundang rasa takut-tidak bagi China. North Korea menatap China, tajam. Jika ia manusia biasa, mungkin ia sudah mati tertusuk tatapan tersebut. "Kita sama-sama komunis."_

_China memperhatikan postur tubuh gadis tersebut. Tegap, pikirnya. Tapi dalam beberapa hal dia belum begitu berpengalaman, apakah dia bisa melakukan ini?_

"_North, pikirkan dulu, aru." China menghela napas, "America berada di pihak South Korea, dan mau apa kau, aru? Mencoba apa rasanya sakit fatal?"_

_Ia mengingat, bagaimana dulu ia termasuk negara terkejam di dunia. Yang paling banyak membunuh manusia di muka bumi, sama seperti Russia dan Germany. Hatinya dingin, ia perhatikan dengan seksama. Mungkin dia bisa menjadi seperti diriku yang dulu. Mungkin._

_North Korea menatap lagi 'kakak'-nya; kesal mendengar nama America. Menurutnya, America adalah seseorang yang selalu mengganggu negara komunis seperti dia. Seperti bagaimana America berperang di Perang Dingin. Di Perang Vietnam._

"_Aku tak peduli. Dia punya America? Kita punya Russia. Kenapa kakak tidak minta bantuannya, kuyakin ia dengan senang hati akan menghancurkan America. Atau South. Ingat Sino-Russia, kak, pasti dia akan membantu."_

_Benar, China mendengarkan argumen North Korea. Russia, teman lamanya yang sama-sama komunis, mungkin akan sangat berguna. Tapi sekarang dia tidak begitu dekat, Russia merasa sebagain negara 'Eropa' sedangkan China sendiri, 'Asia'. Tapi memang kita butuh bantuan Russia. Ada baiknya mencoba bertanya..._

_Akhirnya, setelah ia pikir matang-matang, China berdiri dari kursinya. "Baiklah, kutelpon Russia, aru." North Korea duduk, menopang dagu di tangannya, menghela napas. "Dan jika siapa tahu dia tak mau membantu... aku sudah punya persiapan lain."_

"_Yaitu?"_

"_Akan kuberitahu tepat sebelum aku melancarkannya."_

North Korea tersenyum. Persiapannya memang sudah siap berhari-hari yang lalu.

Dan South Korea...

South Korea tidak pernah menyangka kakaknya sendiri telah meledakkan Seoul dengan sebuah nuklir.

**TBC**~

* * *

OHMAYGAWD. WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN GAIZ.

Okay ini aneh banget. Aslinya, semua yang dikasih Italic itu buat fanfic yang lain, judulnya ya kayak chapter ini, **A Cup of Hatred and A Tablespoon of Love** didedikasiin buat guru Sketchy. Hahaha. Oh iya, masih belom dapet nama buat FemOC!Indonesia sama MaleOC!Malaysia. Kasih sugesti dooooong! Ntar Sketchy kasih sketch gratis deh mau apa aja boleh! Terus kalo ada yang mau ngasih nama buat FemOC!North Korea, dikasih sketch juga kok! Makasih ya~ Arigatou~


	4. Just Not Right

Update chapter tiga (total 4)! Lagi pengen cepet update aja nih, haha. Tapi review dikit. Review sepi! Huhuhu. Gak apa apa lah, yang penting Sketchy nulis apa yang Sketchy pengen. Langsung aja ya!

**Warning: **swearing, kekerasan di... ruang rapat? Indonesia berantem sama Singapore, don't like don't read. Dan kalau ada yang mengira Sketchy ngepair S. Korea/Indonesia, kalian **SALAAAH!** Indonesia mau Sketchy pair sama Malaysia. Tapi itu ntar. Masih lamaaaaaa. Hahahahaha.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Pencipta sama komiknya awalannya sama, H semua. Hehe.

**Rating: T** karena tadi itu, ada swearing dan kekerasan di ruang rapat...?

**

* * *

Wasn't Mean To**

**Chapter 3-Just Not Right**

Hari ini, di Bandar Seri Begawan, diadakan KTT yang kesekian kalinya.

Brunei Darussalam memimpin rapat tersebut. Jarang sekali ia mendapat posisi tersebut; tetapi ia sangat bersyukur mendapat jabatan tersebut sekarang. Siapa tidak? Jika Brunei tidak memimpin, kemungkinan besar kepemimpinan ASEAN diserahkan kepada Indonesia ataupun Malaysia, dua negara paling kuat di ASEAN. Dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

Paling tidak, semua anggota ASEAN, kecuali Indonesia dan Malaysia, setuju.

"Ehem," Brunei memulai, agak canggung dengan _tension_ di ruangan tersebut. Tidak aman rasanya berada di ruangan jika Indonesia dan Malaysia berada didalamnya, _setidaknya _itulah yang Brunei rasakan. Padahal, ia memiliki sifat ceria seperti America. Bedanya, Brunei mudah terpengaruh oleh keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana...? Aku... tidak terlalu suka ketegangan. Jadi kalau ada yang mau dikatakan, katakanlah-" omongan Brunei terputus saat Indonesia mau berdiri, tetapi ia langsung melanjutkan lagi. "-dan bersikaplah layaknya sebuah negara, angkat tangan dulu kalau mau bicara."

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Kepada... _dia_." Indonesia menunjuk Malaysia. Malaysia mendengus. "Mau apa lo?" katanya.

"Gue pengen tanya, lo bantuin North Korea kan?"

"Emang. Terus kenapa?"

"Lo yang ngasih dia nuklir kan? Dapet dari mana lo?"

Malaysia menopang dagunya. Ia terlihat terhibur dengan kemarahan Indonesia.

"EBay," Jawabnya. "Singapore yang ngasih tau kalau itu dijual di eBay."

Indonesia melirik Singapore yang terlihat ketakutan, _sangat ketakutan_, apalagi melihat Indonesia berjalan ke arahnya.

"I-Indo! A-aku cuma ngasih tau! Aku nggak ikut melancarkan nuklir tersebut kok! D-dan lagipula... lagipula itu nuklir yang ukurannya kecil banget! Seoul masih akan tersisa sedikit kalau kena!" Singapore berkata langsung, tetapi Indonesia sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia mencekik Singapore.

"_You... SON OF A BITCH_! Lebih baik lo gak ikut campur... Gak usah ikut ikutan lo... Ngerti?" bentak Indonesia. Tangannya masih mencekik Singapore, yang mulai kehabisan napas."Sudah, Indonesia, berhenti! Singapore nggak bersalah banget kok, lepasin!" Brunei langsung menarik kedua tangan Indonesia dari belakang, sesuatu yang susah dilakukan bagi sebuah negara kecil terhadap negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia. Brunei pun berhasil menyelamatkan Singapore, yang menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya dan terbatuk-batuk.

Indonesia menarik tangannya dari Brunei. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, masih marah. Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa nuklir sesuatu yang ilegal? Indonesia mendesah. "Aku... mau pergi jenguk South Korea dulu." Indonesia pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Yang lain terlihat ketakutan melihat sisi lain Indonesia yang ceria dan peramah, Malaysia hanya tersenyum kecut, dan Singapore serta Brunei mencoba menstabilkan napas mereka masing-masing.

* * *

"Gimana keadaannya, Yong Soo?" Indonesia bertanya. Ia membawakan bunga kembang sepatu untuknya, sejak dua hari yang lalu ia dibom oleh North Korea, Seoul lebih tepatnya. Untungnya, seperti yang Singapore katakan, Seoul tidak seluruhnya hancur, tetapi tetap saja itu nuklir. _Nuke_.

"Hehe, masih sedikit sakit, da ze," South Korea tertawa lemah. Di tangan kanannya terlihat luka bakar dari pergelangan tangan sampai sikut, membuat Indonesia meringis sedikit melihatnya. _Kalau saja Jakarta... pasti sudah kubunuh Malaysia_, pikir Indonesia. "Aku masih hidup kok, tenang aja." South Korea mencoba duduk.

"Oh, hey, Indo! Gak nyangka mau jenguk. Katanya rapat KTT?" America datang ke kamar South Korea, membawa buah-buahan. America menatap South Korea. "_How's it going_?" Ia melakukan bro fist dengan tangan kiri South Korea. "Lumayan lah, makasih ya, da ze." Jawab South Korea. Indonesia berdiri. "Kalau gitu, gue pulang dulu ya. Gue punya perasaan gak enak..."

"Yasudah, da ze. Makasih jengukannya."

"Gak apa-apa." Indonesia mencium pipi South Korea. "Baikan ya."

"Heeeeey, kok gue nggak dicium sih?" America protes. Indonesia tertawa kecil. "Lo kan gak sakit. Lagipula..." Indonesia mulai terlihat khawatir. "Kayaknya gue harus pulang cepet."

America terdiam, tetapi ia kembali ceria. "Ya sudah, Indo! Hati-hati ya!"

Indonesia yang sudah diluar kamar, menoleh. "Iya."

Dan Indonesia memang benar.

Ia merasa... merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres di Sumatra.

_Tentara Malaysia... bukan?_

**TBC~**

_

* * *

_Mulai ada sedikit action. hahaha. Sketchy seneng nulis chapter ini.

By the way, kasih sugesti dong! Masih belom nemu nama buat FemOC!Indonesia, MaleOC!Malaysia, FemOC!North Korea, sama MaleOC!Brunei. Kalau Singapore udah dapet, namanya **Daniel Lim** (Karena itu OC-nya temen Sketchy). hm, segitu aja deh. Arigatou~


	5. Possibilities

Update deh akhirnya~ seneng bisa kembali ke komputer (Sketchy nginep di rumah sodara dan away from compy, jadi kangen).

**Warning**: Mungkin ada hal2 yang gak readers suka, jadi gak suka gak usah baca. And nanti di balesan review ada spoilers, hati-hati. Rated T ya, semua.

**Disclaimers:** APH milik Himaruya.

* * *

**Wasn't Mean To**

**Chapter 4- Possibilities**

Setidaknya itulah yang Indonesia pikir.

Tapi ternyata ia salah.

Ia mendapat laporan dari Sumatra bahwa ada tentara yang menyerang pulau tersebut, tetapi bukan tentara Malaysia. Tetapi kalau begitu, siapa yang menginjakkan kaki mereka di tanah air Indonesia?

_Malaysia pintar, harus kuakui_, pikir Indonesia. Ia tahu siapa yang sudah menyerang Sumatra. Bukan Malaysia, Indonesia tahu. Dan Indonesia tahu bahwa Malaysia-lah dalangnya.

Mereka adalah tentara Myanmar.

Indonesia tidak tahu mau merasa apa. Kesal, karena pendukung Malaysia bertambah banyak. Tak berguna, karena ia merasa ketinggalan dari Malaysia, ia bisa merekrut teman sebanyak-banyak-nya. Senang, karena ini berarti Austria bisa saja memihakknya di perang ini. _Bisa saja negara Eropa terlibat_, pikirnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Brunei Darussalam menyelesaikan masalah yang satu ini. Tadi ia mendapat telepon darinya bahwa Brunei memihak padanya. _Brunei memang baik_, pikir Indonesia. Bisa dibilang kalau tidak ada Brunei, Indonesia akan menjadi psikotis, seakan-akan Brunei adalah navigator-nya Indonesia.

Tahu salah satu kesalahan Indonesia yang paling besar? Kehilangan kontrol amarahnya sehingga bolos KTT.

Ia sudah pergi duluan saat KTT kemarin, tidak mendengar bahwa Myanmar, Kamboja, Vietnam serta Laos mendeklarasikan bahwa ia memihak kepada Malaysia, dan Singapore juga telah mendeklarasikan bahwa ia memang memihak Malaysia _sejak dulu_. Mungkin jika Indonesia masih ada di sana, _tidak lebih dari setengah anggota ASEAN_ akan mendukung Malaysia.

Apa sih urusan mereka mendukung Malaysia?

Malaysia tersenyum puas. Ia mengingat rapat KTT tersebut yang membuat negara-negara kecil ASEAN memihaknya.

"_INI BLACKMAIL!" Jerit Myanmar. Hampir semua orang di ruangan tersebut kehilangan kemampuan mendengar mereka. Malaysia hanya tersenyum. Ia telah mengancam hampir semua negara ASEAN bahwa akan ada invasion jika mereka tidak mendukung Malaysia._

"_Ya, memang, ini blackmail. Kau itu hanya negara kecil, Myanmar, dan tahu tidak, kau itu seorang narkotik. Tidak akan sulit bagiku untuk menyerang," Malaysia berkata dengan santainya. Semua orang di sana merasakan nada yang agak seram di balik suaranya, bahkan Thailand dan Philippines-dua negara yang tidak pernah takut kepada negara seperti Malaysia- berpendapat seperti itu._

"_Hal yang sama akan terjadi padamu, Cambodia." Malaysia melanjutkan. Cambodia merinding. Ia tak mau berurusan dengan Malaysia sebenarnya, tetapi alasan Malaysia memang bagus. Ia berada di pihak negara komunis._

_Ruangan tersebut hening dalam waktu yang cukup lama._

_Brunei berbicara lagi. "Kalau begitu, masing-masing dari kalian, nyatakanlah kepemihakkan mereka masing-masing. Dimulai dari Laos."_

"_Baik," Laos membasahi tenggorokannya. Sejak tadi ia diam saja, Malaysia bisa melihat sifatnya sangat mirip dengan North Korea. Bahkan mereka berdua sama-sama memakai seragam komunis; Malaysia sudah bisa mengira-ngira apa yang akan Laos katakan. "Aku, Lao People's Democratic Republic, menyatakan akan bergabung dengan pihak Malaysia. Kepemihakkan didasari oleh kepemihakkan beberapa negara komunis lain, dan pendasaran atas keinginan membantu sesama negara komunis."_

"_Aku, Socialist Republic of Vietnam, menyatakan bergabung dengan pihak Malaysia. Kepemihakkan didasari oleh keinginan membantu negara sesama Komunis." Vietnam menyusul. Malaysia tersenyum. Keuntungan berada di pihak Russia adalah bahwa untuk negara komunis memihak di pihakku, pikirnya._

"_Aku, Kingdom of Thailand, menyatakan kenetralan di perang tersebut."_

"_Aku, Republic of the Union of Myanmar, menyatakan bergabung dengan pihak Malaysia didasari oleh pemaksaan oleh Malaysia sendiri, serta keinginan membantu negara sesama komunis."_

"_Aku, Kingdom of Cambodia, menyatakan bergabung dengan pihak Malaysia didasari oleh keinginan Malaysia, dan keinginan untuk membantu negara sesama komunis."_

"_Aku, The Republic of Philippines, menyatakan kenetralan di perang tersebut."_

"_Aku, Republic of Singapore, menyatakan bergabung dengan pihak Malaysia didasari oleh hubungan dekat Malaysia dan Singapore."_

"_Aku, Democratic Republic of Timor-Leste, menyatakan bergabung dengan pihak Indonesia didasari oleh faktor kekeluargaan dengan Indonesia sendiri."_

"_Aku, State of Brunei Darussalam, menyatakan bergabung dengan pihak Indonesia didasari oleh ketidakinginan dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh Malaysia, serta keinginan membantu sesama negara Islam."_

"_Dan aku, Republic of Malaysia, menyatakan dimulainya Perang Dunia Ketiga."

* * *

_

"Ya, Indonesia?"

"Jika kamu memang berpihak padaku... Coba tangani tentara-tentara Myanmar. Mereka sudah menyerang Sumatra. "

"Boleh pinjam Sonic Boom-mu yang baru?"

"Bila memungkinkan."

**TBC~

* * *

**

selesai jugaaaaa!

Dan ini tahun 2053, tolong ingat ya, di sini Timor-Leste udah jadi anggota ASEAN ke-11. (Malah setau Sketchy, rumor bilang Timor-Leste gabung tahun 2008, tapi kok gak ada di Wikipedia ya?) Dan Indonesia udah bisa bikin Sonic Boom lho! Emang udah bisa! Ada artikel-nya kok! (Tapi lupa di mana...)

Balesan review:

**Va Der Flowhazer**, gapapa kok, emang Sketchy suka update gak bilang2! Dan makasih banyak buat support-nya ya~ (usernamenya mirip orang yang suka Nordics sih!)

**Canadian-Princess**, akhirnya ada juga review kayak gitu! Ketebak deh apa yang mau ditulis. **Negara2 islam** bakal sama Indonesia.** America** nggak ngedukung Indonesia lagi nanti, tunggu saja-dan itu SPOILERS.** England, OZ sama NZ**, tunggu mereka di chapter depan. **Singapore dan Brunei**, udah ada penjelasan kan? Alasan **Russia **nggak sama Indonesia, dia masih dendam karena Indo bikin **GNB** pas perang **blok barat sama blok timur**. (Kakek Sketchy pernah ngejagain rudal punya Russia lho, ahaha.) Dan negara islam kan gak begitu suka Komunis. /cukup rasional kan alasan2 saya/geplak.

Oke segitu aja, arigatou minna-samaaaa~!


	6. It Doesn't and Never Will Matter

Update~! Gak usah banyak omong:

**Warning:** gak jelas, susah dimengerti. Gak suka gak usah baca.

** Rated T **for safety.

**Disclaimers, **jelas jelas hetalia punya Himaruya.

* * *

**Wasn't Mean To**

**Chapter 5-It Doesn't and Never Will Matter**

England selalu menganggap incest itu aneh.

Terutama Spain dan Portugal.

Tahun 2053, Spain dan Portugal sudah bukan negara lagi. Tahun 2053, dan semua sudah berubah. Tahun 2053, mereka hanya negara bagian.

Tahun 2053, mereka telah bergabung menjadi satu negara; Iberia. Yang berarti mereka menikah. Incest.

"Sumpah Portugal, bukannya kalian benci satu sama lain ya? Dan kalian kan bersaudara! Bloody hell, bahkan aku ragu kalian kakak adik!" England mengeluh di balik cangkir teh-nya. "Lagi pula, Anglo-Portuguese..."

"Arthur, kamu tahu dong kalau kita nikah karena kebutuhan ekonomi," Jawab Avelina. England memutar bola matanya. "Bos yang nyuruh. Bukan kemauan kita sendiri. Kalau bukan karena bos sih..." Giliran Portugal yang memutar matanya. "Gak rela deh."

Untuk beberapa saat kafe tersebut terasa sepi. Keduanya diam, terutama England, Portugal pun menyadari ada yang mengganggu pikiran England.

Portugal memakan kue almond-nya. "Ayo dong, cerita. Ada apa nih?" England sekali lagi mendesah di balik cangkir teh-nya. "Ireland sama Wales... Mereka dibujuk Russia ikut perang..."

"Perang WWIII?"

"Iya. Kamu tahu sendiri kan, aku gak mau ikut Russia... mana ada America lagi di sisi Indonesia... tapi aku lebih memihak Malaysia tentunya..."

"Wah, susah."

England memijat dahinya. "Mana Northern Ireland ikutan Ireland lagi. Untung Scotland nggak mau ambil pusing."

Portugal menyeruput kopinya, menghela napas. Mau bagaimanapun juga, Iberia akan menetap sebagai negara netral. Tidak peduli siapapun berada di pihak mana.

England pun mengerang.

* * *

"Da, seneng banget kamu bisa ikut," kata Russia sambil menyirami bunga mataharinya. Sebenarnya kalau dilihat secara seksama, bunga matahari tersebut sudah layu, seakan-akan tidak tahan hidup dengan orang seperti Russia. Ireland tersenyum.

"Iya dong, gak apa-apa. Kan kita best friends, ya nggak?"

"Hahaha, da."

Wales sudah dari tadi mengigil mendengar suara Russia, tambah takut mendengar tawanya. Northern Ireland duduk manis dengan polosnya, tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Russia. _Dasar, anak cowok yang masih kecil emang bego_, pikir Wales.

"Oh ya... aku bawa seseorang yang mungkin kamu suka lho, Ireland," Russia meletakkan penyiram bunganya, berjalan ke sebuah pintu.

"Siapa?" Ireland bertanya dengan antusias. Wales menepuk dahinya. _Kita benar-benar sudah terjebak di sini_, pikirnya.

"Iceland." Jawab Russia, sambil membukakan pintu. Iceland keluar dengan muka lemas, ia terlihat sangat tidak senang atas keberadaannya di rumah Russia.

"Icelaaaand!" Ireland langsung meng-hug-tackle Iceland. "Gimana kabarnya? Udah lama banget gak ketemu!"

"I-ireland... g-gue gak bisa napas..."

"Oh, oke, sori." Ireland melepas Iceland. Ia masih senang dengan keberadaan Iceland.

"Jadi? Apa yang membuatmu ikut Russia?"

"Russia sendiri," Iceland mulai berbisik. "Aku gak tau ke sini ngapain. Padahal lagi ngobrol sama Norway... eh tiba-tiba Russia dateng."

"Dia maksa?"

"Iya."

Ireland memperhatikan Russia. Ia tersenyum.

"Santai aja, Ice. Kalau udah deket, Russia baik kok... by the way, Wales, Scottie sama Iggy mana?"

"Gak mau ikutan. England masih bingung... di sisi Russia ada kita sama Malaysia, tapi di sisi Indonesia ada America..."

Ireland menghela napas. "Oh, bugger."

* * *

"Nor, Ice kemana?"

Dua orang mendapatkan perhatian Norway, yang menoleh ke arah mereka. Yang satu berambut jabrik dan yang satu panjang, lurus. Dua-duanya pirang.

"Gak tau ya, Denmark, gini tadi gue lagi ngobrol sama adek gue tiba-tiba Russia dateng. Katanya mau ada urusan sama Iceland. Gue sih... gak mau macem-macem sama orang macam Russia, jadi gue kira... Iceland bakalan baik-baik aja sama Russia. Tapi..."

Greenland menepuk bahunya. "Tahu nggak? Sebenernya kamu lebih baik pergi dan menjauh dari Russia."

"Karena WWIII?"

"Salah satunya itu," Lanjut Greenland, merapikan rambutnya yang dari tadi dimainkan Denmark. "Kalau aku jadi kamu sih, langsung kukejar Iceland."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan bilang lo belum tahu Nor, tentang rahasia sisinya Russia."

**TBC~

* * *

**

Aduuuuuh! Sketchy itu ngeselin banget ya! Pake cliffhanger... mana bikin penasaran lagi. Ahahahaha. Sisi Malaysia emang punya rahasia, rahasia yang _Malaysia sendiri nggak tahu_. How bad is that? Yah, baca aja chappie depan!

By the way, **Chiarii-chan**! Hehehe, belom tentu lho! WWIII versi saya bakalan /aneh/ jadi lain dari yang lain. Yang ini bakalan ada **tiga sisi yang perang**! (Oops, spoilers.) Nah, tunggu aja di chapter lain! Sori ya...

And last but not least, arigatou minna-sama!


	7. Suicidal

updet lagi~!

**Warning: **gaje, susah ngertinya, WWIII, Indonesia vs Malaysia, gak suka gak usah baca. (Something's gonna happen to Indonesia, so don't like don't read.)

**Rated: T **for stuff.

**Disclaimers: **HetaliaPunya Himaruya (HPH biar singkat ya untuk selanjutnya.)

* * *

**Wasn't Mean To**

**Chapter 6-Suicidal**

Malaysia benar-benar sudah terkutuk. Dihantui.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka negara-negara komunis sangat... ganas, agresif. Mereka... bukan tipe pengampun jika mereka bergabung... Mereka... sadis. Bahkan Myanmar yang sudah dia intimidasi bisa menjadi _sangat menakutkan _di dekat Russia.

_Masuk ke sisi komunis memang seperti mencoba bunuh diri_, pikir Malaysia. Apa yang akan England katakan nanti, sebagai negara Liberalis? Pasti Malaysia akan dihukum karena coba-coba memasuki kandang komunis. Dirinya sendiri pun Liberalis...

_Ini mimpi buruk_, bisiknya kepada dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan perlakuan Russia terhadap dirinya. _Indon bego, bangunin gue cepetan._ Langsung saja ia menampar dirinya sendiri, mengingat ia sedang berperang dengan... saudara satu rumpun-nya.

"Malaysia," seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. _DEGH!_ Jantung Malaysia berdetak dengan hebatnya, menyadari itu tidak lain adalah suara Russia sendiri. "Bisa bicara sebentar, da?"

Malaysia bisa mendengar suara tawa negara komunis lain.

"I-iya...?"

"Kau tahu, kita -hik- seneng banget kamu ikut kita -hik-," Russia memasuki kamar Malaysia. Jelas, ia mabuk. Malaysia bergetar. _K-kita? M-maksudnya... mereka sudah merencanakan untuk beraliansi sejak awal...? _Russia memasuki kamarnya, disertai aliansi-nya yang lain.

"Kau sendiri, da?"

Malaysia mencoba berdiri. Sudah cukup. Russia tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. "Nggak! Aku sudah tidak bisa beraliansi denganmu, Russia! Keluar dari kamarku!"

"Ah, sayang sekali -hik-," Russia membuat suaranya seakan-akan sangat sedih. Tetapi Russia tersenyum kembali. _Memuakkan_, komentar Malaysia. _Senyum yang memuakkan. Suara yang memuakkan._

"Tetapi itu sudah telat, -hik- kita punya rencana lain..."

Malaysia mundur selangkah - ruangan yang gelap tersebut... terasa seperti mimpi buruk baginya - terutama saat masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing.

"Malaysia..." Myanmar menutup pintu kamar Malaysia. "Hm... beruntung banget ya, Russia lagi mabuk. Dan sepertinya... rencanamu menjajahku akan berjalan dengan mulus... Tapi sepertinya kita harus _switch roles_."

* * *

Indonesia menatap ke luar lewat balkon rumahnya.

_Darah_, gumamnya. _Api_.

Ia selalu membenci kedua hal tersebut. Merahnya kedua benda yang membawa kutukan, ingatan buruk.

_Merah_, Indonesia bersandar di balkonnya. _Ironis sekali... benderaku sendiri setengahnya merah._

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi... Ia tidak mau hidup dengan ini...

_Perang_, pikirnya. _Kutukan Tuhan yang paling kuat_.

Indonesia menutup matanya.

"R-rani! Ngapain di situ?"

Indonesia menoleh, menatap America yang barusan memanggil. _America... mengganggu saja._

"America," Tatap Indonesia dengan serius. "Bisa nggak lo nggak ganggu gue setiap saat... Gue juga butuh... Privasi."

America mengangkat bahu. "Oke, kalau begitu, think you're okay," Ia beranjak keluar dari kamar gadis tersebut. "Lemme know if you need something."

Indonesia mengangguk. America meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

_Hmm, begitu ya, dunia memang penuh dengan perang..._

Sudah ia putuskan. Ia tidak mau tinggal di sini lagi.

Ia merasakan dirinya jatuh... jatuh...

* * *

"Hhh, kalian itu ya..." Norway menggeram. Kelihatannya ia kesal.

Greenland mengusap dahinya. "Emang seharusnya dari tadi kita kejar sih..." Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang Denmark katakan kepada Norway sehingga naturalist norwegia tersebut pusing.

"_J-jadi mereka hanya pura-pura beraliansi, dan aslinya nggak?"_

"_Kurang lebih gitu lah. Mereka pura-pura beraliansi dengan negara non-komunis, menyerang mereka... dan menguasai mereka. Mereka... mereka ingin menjadi satu dengan dunia." Greenland duduk di batu di sebelah Norway. Norway berusaha tenang, tetapi mengingat adiknya akan menjadi target berikutnya, ia tidak berhasil. Tampaknya pemandangan sungai yang indah tidak membantu menenangkannya._

"_Oke, tentang ini, kalian tahu dari mana? Dan kenapa diem aja?"_

"_Sve, tentunya." Denmark mendengus. "WikiLeaks. Dia dapet bocoran dari Finland, yang tau dari Estonia. Dan kita belom punya rencana, Nor, kalau udah sih... langsung gue bantai."_

_Norway melempar batu ke arah sungai, frustrasi. Hebatnya, batu tersebut memantul beberapa kali, dan akhirnya tenggelam._

Seketika air di sekitar Norway melingkarinya, naik, seakan-akan ingin memakannya.

"Jadi... kalian mau sebuah... rencana?"

**TBC~

* * *

**

NAH SELESAI JUGA! Hehehe, by the way, Sketchy udah dapet nama buat beberapa OC:

-FemOC!Indonesia **Rani Puspa Kencana **dan FemOC!North Korea, **Im Song Ju**, dikasih **Karinchiisanzenin,**

-FemOC!Portugal, **Avelina de Olivera**, dikasih **SunnyGreen**,

-FemOC!Greenland, **Aviana Andrade**, dikasih **PetalKunai**

-MaleOC!Faroe Islands, **Fredrik Andersen**, dikasih **Aerosolspraaay**

-FemOC!Luxembourg, **Mara Asceline Shcumann**, dikasih **Emelethaine**

Sketch-nya menunggu~! Balesan review:

**Chiarii-chan**~ kayaknya nggak ada deh, belom tau, haha. Bakalan tau kok di chapter depan. Japan... belom bisa muncul, mungkin Australia bisa di chappie depan. Dan England nggak ikut komunis kok! (Anti malah) Cuma kakak-kakaknya yang ikut!

**Hana Senritsu-san**, keren banget sih jadi orang, repiu tigak kali sekaligus. Makasih banyak atas sarannya tentang penulisan~ dan 'sisi Russia' maksudnya 'Russia's side' gitu lho... the commie side! Iberia... setengah cinta mati sama England setengah benci mati sama England, lol. Jadi kalau mau memihak susah. Tentang sosialis dan komunis, kata ortu Sketchy sih sama aja... Nggak tahu ya...?

**Kazuya Yagami-san**, hohoho love Indonesia ya... Tapi... mana tahu? Coba baca chapter depan deh. Dan Japan... dia sih netral kayaknya (Oops, spoilers lagi). Tunggu saja di chappie ke depan~!

And last but not least, Arigatou minna-saaaaaan~~~!


	8. Graves Without Bodies

Nya, update lagiii~

**Warnings:** stuff, you know lah. Dan Indonesia bakalan bikin kalian kesel, jadi kalau cinta mati bener2 sama Indonesia disarankan nggak baca. **Rated T** for safety.

**Disclaimers:** HPH :3

* * *

**Wasn't Mean To**  
**Chapter 7-Graves Without Bodies**

"Bener-bener ya kau, America!" Brunei mendorong America, yang terjatuh tepat di atas kursinya. Betapa beruntungnya America hari ini. Dan betapa tidak beruntungnya America di saat yang sama.

"Brunei, udah, setop," England mencoba menahan Brunei. England merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Brunei; ia terasa sedikit lebih kuat. Sementara itu America hanya bisa terpaku mendengar apa yang telah terjadi.

Hari ini diadakan rapat bagi negara yang dekat dengan negara yang sedang berperang, tidak termasuk sisi komunis tentunya. Seperti biasa, America yang memimpin rapat tersebut. Tetapi... tiba-tiba saja Brunei Darussalam mendorong dan meneriaki America. Timor Leste sendiri mengubur kepalanya di dekapan tangannya - tidak mau diajak bicara, bahkan tidak dengan Papua New Guinea maupun Portugal. America masih tidak mengerti kenapa... menurutnya ia belum mendengar alasan yang jelas.

Brunei dan Timor punya alasan yang jelas, sebenarnya. Semua orang di rapat tersebut -kecuali America, tentunya- tahu alasan keduanya. Alasan mengapa Brunei menjadi sangat marah tanpa ada peringatan. Alasan mengapa Timor memalingkan wajahnya saat diajak berbicara.

_Indonesia... tanpa peringatan apapun, tanpa pemberitahuan apapun... ia sudah tidak ada lagi. Indonesia... telah meninggal._

* * *

Pagi itu hari yang sangat mendung, seluruh Bandar Seri Begawan ditimpa hujan gerimis. Brunei berjalan menyusuri jalanan tersebut perlahan, tambah sedih mengingat sebuah negara... akan menghilang begitu saja ketika mereka meninggal. Tidak ada penguburan. Tidak ada upacara, pendoaan, hanya hilang begitu saja. Ia menuduh America, tentu saja, karena memang America yang terakhir kali melihatnya. Tidak pantaskah ia marah?

Para rakyat di Indonesia sudah kehilangan status mereka sebagai Warga Negara Indonesia. Mereka telah setuju bahwa pemerintah Brunei Darussalam pantas untuk memimpin tanah mereka. Brunei akan menyatu dengan Indonesia. Brunei akan mengatur administrasi Indonesia. Itu menjelaskan kenapa Brunei lebih kuat daripada yang dulu... Karena sekarang ia memiliki tentara paling kuat nomor 3 di dunia, setelah America dan Israel.

* * *

"Oi Iggy," America memanggil England. "Gimana keadaan Malaysia sekarang?"

"Nggak baik lah, lo bisa tau sendiri kan." England menjawab dengan ketus. Singapore memegangi kepalanya seperti orang frustrasi. America menegurnya. "Udah Singapore, Malaysia bakalan baik-baik aja kok! OZ sama NZ udah setuju bikin aliansi sama kita, pertahanan biar Russia nggak ngeganggu kita."

"Russian sonofabitch," England menghela napas, ia mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan Malaysia.

_"Malaysia," England memanggil. "Kau... apa yang terjadi?"_

_England memasuki kamar Malaysia yang merah, penuh dengan darah. Bisa terlihat banyak perabotan yang berlubang dilubangi oleh peluru. Malaysia meringkuk di sudut kamarnya sendiri. Pernah melihat anak perempuan kecil yang menjadi korban penyerangan seksual? Kira-kira itulah keadaan Malaysia sekarang. Bedanya, muka Malaysia penuh darah, badannya penuh luka, dan ia bukan diserang secara seksual. Melainkan secara fisik._

_"R-russia..." bibir Malaysia bergetar. "E-england... l-lindungi aku d-dari R-russia..."_

_England mendekati Malaysia. Ia memperhatikan badannya... dua atau tiga peluru, tikaman pisau, cambukan di punggung... melihat lukanya membuat England ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tetapi mana mungkin seorang England melakukan hal seperti itu?_

_"T-tolong... J-jangan biarkan d-dia m-membunuhku... E-england..." tangisan Malaysia terdengar sangat menyakitkan, dan itu hanya mendengarnya. England tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau ia melihatnya secara langsung... ataupun mengalaminya._

_"Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi, Malaysia," England memeluk mantan koloni-nya. "Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan."_

"Ireland," England menyadari. "Wales. North. Oh bugger."

* * *

Iran memang teman yang sangat dibutuhkan untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Iran memang mirip India, Brunei berpendapat. Versi cowok.

Iran memang tipe orang yang mudah kalap; selalu panik saat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, tetapi ia bisa sangat menenangkan dengan sifatnya yang penyayang. In this case, ia lebih kalap daripada biasanya - dan lebih lembut daripada biasanya, Brunei pun membutuhkannya lebih daripada biasanya, karena ini tentang Indonesia, teman baik Iran.

"Innalillahi wa inna ilaihi rajiun," desah Iran. Brunei pun membeo. Mereka berdua telah menghabiskan banyak waktu di Timur Tengah, dan Brunei sangat menyukai perjalanan tersebut. Ia bertemu banyak negara islam lain -dan hebatnya, berhasil menghindari perkelahian di antara Iran dan Iraq-, kebanyakan berduka atas kematian Indonesia dan memberi Brunei selamat karena sekarang ia adalah negara islam terbesar di dunia, dengan tanah Indonesia di tangannya sekarang.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang aja sama aku," Iran menyarankan, "Aku bantu kok."

"Makasih," ucap Brunei. Ia duduk menerawangi langit yang cerah tersebut, padahal Iran sedang sedih dan ini dia, duduk di bangku taman di Tehran, menatap langit yang seharusnya mendung. "Gimana kabar Afghanistan?"

"Masih susah," Iran menjelaskan. "Masih saja berperang dengan America. Tentu saja Paki dan Iraq terganggu dengan hal ini..."

Mata Brunei langsung melebar, merasa mendapatkan kesempatan yang bagus. "Sesama negara Islam... Maukah kamu dan negara Islam yang lain beraliansi dengan negara Islam terbesar di dunia, Brunei Darussalam?"

"Berita terbaik yang pernah kudengar tahun ini."

**TBC~**

* * *

LHO KOK TIBA2 CHAPTERNYA LEBIH PANJANG? dan horeee Middle East menampilkan debut~ (OZ keluarnya cuma mention doang... payah.)

Oh ya, pengen ngasih tau aja kalau Iran sama Iraq suka berantem tiba-tiba. Dan Paki itu Pakistan, best friend-nya Afghanistan. Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu lah. Dan Afghanistan masih berantem aja sama America, same goes with Israel and Palestine. KEMUNGKINANBESAR Iberia dan Italy bakal mihak sini, who knows? oh ya, balesan review:

**Chiarii-chan**, gyaaaa, makasih banyak ya! Mungkin IndoMerica, mungkin IndoMalay, mungkin IndoBrunei (PILIHAN SKETCHY, tapi lebih cinta sama AussieIndo). Gahaha, Holland mana ya? BeNeLux masih belom bisa nampilin debut nih. Japan juga.

**Ravarion Resia-sama**, makasih banget buat kritiknya! Iya emang Sketchy susah bikin yang langsung di medannya, tapi nanti Sketchy janjikan bagian Afghanistan akan di lapangan perang. Dan iya, Sketchy payah bikin cerita panjang, so maafin ya... Dan yah, ASEAN itu komunis/sosialis semua, yang nggak cuma Original 5-nya plus Brunei dan Timor. Hem, tentang KorUt, dia emang pendiem, gak mau gaul sama yang lain kecuali Russia (cinta mati nih, sama kayak Belarus) sama China.

Mungkin begitu aja ya? Arigatou minna-samaaaa~~!


	9. Zero Gravity

Kesesesese. Langsung aja:

**Warning: **Gore, violence. No censor, jadi itu di antara gak ada foul languange atau Sketchy terlalu males ngeganti pake # atau *. Gara gara ini jadi **Rated T**. Dan ini konflik internasional, ga suka ga usah baca.

**Disclaimers:** HPH~

* * *

**Wasn't mean To**

**Chap 8-Zero Gravity**

"FUCK YEAH!"

Teriakan Afghanistan tidak kalah dengan _sniper_-nya yang menderu-deru di padang pasir. Lima tentara AS di terkulai di tengah, tidak berdaya sama sekali. Tentara Afghanistan melingkari mereka, tertawa bagaikan psikopat. Tentu saja Afghanistan tertawa paling keras, seperti psikopat gila. Ia menembakkan _sniper_-nya tanpa ampun. Pakistan menghela napas di sampingnya.

"Afghanistan... Apa kamu nggak terlalu kelewatan...?" Pakistan melipat tangannya, menyender di batu.

"HAHAHA! Ayolah Paki, kau harus coba ini!" Afghanistan menyeka darah di mukanya dengan hijab-nya. Ia menyerahkan M24 SWS-nya kepada Pakistan. Pakistan menaruhnya di tanah. "Aku nggak ikut-ikutan, Afghanistan."

"Aww, Paki! Masa kalah sama cewek! Oh, oh, lihat, lihat." Afghanistan memegangi dagu Pakistan. Pakistan mengerang, sakit. Afghanistan memang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak manusiawi, dan hanya Allah yang tahu darimana ia mendapatkan kekuatan tersebut.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Meledaklah bom yang sudah dari tadi Afghanistan tanam di tengah. Seketika para tentara AS tersebut menghilang di silaunya cahaya, darah menyebar ke mana-mana. Pakistan hanya menghela napas dan mengeluh saat sebuah jari mendarat di batu tempat ia bersandar dan sepotong kepala menggelinding, terhenti di kakinya.

"Hell, that was awesome." Afghanistan menyingkirkan bola mata yang mendarat di rambutnya. Akhirnya ia berhenti tertawa. Pakistan sekali lagi menghela napas. "Aku harus mandi. Darah kan najis."

"Paki, nggak seru nih, cerita dong, ada berita apa lagi?"

"Brunei. Katanya dia sama Iran bikin aliansi, mereka merekrut negara-negara Islam buat bales dendam sama..." Pakistan mengelap pipinya dengan sapu tangan yang tadi Afghanistan berikan, berhenti sebentar. "America."

"Paki, itu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kudenger sejak 2001!" Afghanistan menanggapi. Ia dan Pakistan segera beranjak ke rumahnya sendiri, di mana Pakistan menginap di sana untuk beberapa hari.

"Oh, masih banyak nanti, selesai mandi baru kuceritain."

* * *

"Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan, da?"

Finland membenci nada suara tersebut. Ia berdiri di samping Sweden, bertatapan langsung dengan Russia. Russia datang dengan tiba-tiba - padahal mereka berdua sedang menjalani hari yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Membocorkan rahasiaku. Tidak sopan sekali, nyet."

Ia menatap Russia dengan tatapan benci. "Justru kau yang tidak sopan, Russia. Kau seenaknya saja memaksa seseorang temanmu dan kau perlakukan sangat buruk."

"Ah, Finland. Masih mau berhadapan denganku."

"Diam Russia. Seandainya saat itu jumlah tentara kita sama, aku akan memenangkan Winter War."

"Ah? Masih dendam dengan hasil Winter War? Ayolah Finland, kau tahu itu sudah tidak jaman lagi. Sekarang sudah WWIII. Ganti era."

Finland mundur, menodong pistolnya dari jauh. "Mau apa kau?"

"Ah, sebenarnya yang mau kulakukan sudah dilakukan... Kembali hanya untuk menegur. Tetapi ada satu hal yang sebaiknya kalian tahu... Turunkan dulu pistolmu, Finland."

Finland ragu. Tetapi ia tetap menuruti permintaan Russia, jadi ia turunkan pistolnya. Toh kalau tiba-tiba Russia menyerang, ia selalu bisa menembaknya langsung, mengingat ialah _sniper_ terhebat di dunia.

"Hmm... bagaimana ya... Apa sebaiknya kalian cari tahu sendiri? Lambat laun kalian akan tahu kok, da." Russia meninggalkan rumah Finland.

"Hei, Russia! Apa maksudmu?"

"Cari tahu saja sebelum telat, da."

* * *

"Broer?"

"Anneliese, TOLONG PERGI DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG JUGA."

Suara Netherlands menggelegar, menegur Belgium. Belgium langsung menutup kamar kakaknya, menatap Luxembourg.

"Hhh. Mara, gimana nih? Emang Willem harus ngurung diri di kamar seharian? Gimana kalau dia kenapa-kenapa? Gimana kalau-"

"Oke, Anneliese, kau bisa setop."

Belgium menghela napas. Luxembourg memang memiliki suara yang dingin. "Sudah sehari sejak Indonesia pergi... Luxie, apa yang bakal terjadi sama Broer? Aku juga belom bilang makasih sama dia, udah beli aku pas dijual di eBay. Jadinya orang lain gak bisa seenaknya beli tanahku."

"Hm, ya. Harusnya kamu bilang makasih dari kemaren-kemaren, sebelum dia bad mood gitu." Luxembourg menepuk bahu adiknya, mengajaknya ke ruang makan. Mengingatkannya, Netherlands belum makan apa-apa sejak kemarin. Luxembourg mengaku, ia sedikit khawatir tentang kakaknya.

"Jadi? Willem gak bakal ngunci kamarnya sendiri selamanya gitu kan?" Belgium menuang Bailey, masing-masing satu mug penuh. Ia menyalakan TV.

"Nggak lah. Tebakanku, dia ikut perang. Siapa tahu?" Luxembourg menyisip Bailey-nya.

"Dan kita?"

Luxembourg tidak menjawab, meneguk Bailey-nya tanpa suara.

**TBC~

* * *

**

HUWA! Seperti yang Sketchy perkirakan, readers gak suka Indonesia meninggal! (siapa nggak, tahun 2053, Sketchy bakalan hidup di fifties-nya dan kehilangan status WNI-nya.) Oh ya, dan itu tadi, Belgium emang dijual lho di eBay. BENERAN. Di sini, Netherlands beli Belgium biar ga dibeli orang lain. Oh ya, tentang Pakistan dan Afghanistan, ya gitu lah. Temen deket gitu.

Dan Willem van Djik itu Netherlands, Anneliese Vermeulen itu Belgium, dan Mara Asceline Schumann itu Luxebourg. Balesan review:

**Chiarii-chan**, Indonesia bakalan Sketchy hidupkan kembali, JANJI! Tapi nanti, masa ngasih bocoran. Hehe.

**Ayano Ezakiya-san**, Nesia emang meninggal. Face it. Netherlands sedih, iya dong. Liat aja dia. Dan yang bunuh Nesia... HAHAHA CARI TAU SENDIRI (jahat). Emmm. Maksudnya, Sketchy gak mau kasih bocoran. Oh ya, met kenal~

**Ravarion Resia-sama**, sereeeem. Oke, saya juga mau. Tapi peringatan sodara-sodara, ada kemungkinan dia dibunuh, ada kemungkinan dia _bunuh diri_. HEHE siapa tahu. Dan bukan cuma Russia! Negara komunis yang beraliansi sama Malaysia juga nge-abuse Malay! Kacian ya. Oh ya itu ada adegan perang. Ahaha. Dan kata2nya ditambah kan...? Sori Chappie ini agak sedikit. RnR? Boleh juga.

Dan terakhirnya, Sketchy mengucapkan terimakasih dan tunggu chappie depan~!


	10. Incomplete

Sori Sketchy agak tertunda updatenya! Habis internet ngajak berantem. Mana udah mulai sekolah lagi! Dan Sketchy lagi punya proyek doujin! Judulnya TCIAW: The City Is At War, story by Emelethaine, art by Sketchymudkipz. Baca dong, di SmackJeeves.

Yak, langsung aja:

**Warning: **Child abuse, some uncensored words (MAYBE), international conflict. Kalau ke sini cuma buat nge-flame, just fuck off shit somewhere else and never come back.

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimers: **HPH~

* * *

**Wasn't Mean To**

**Chapter 9⎯Incomplete**

America mengerang.

Semalam, padahal ia yang seharusnya mengawasi Malaysia⎯padahal tadinya ia memihak Indonesia⎯mabuk-mabukan, sampai Hawaii dan Texas khawatir melihat 'papa'-nya menjadi seorang pemabuk. Seperti England saja, batin keduanya. America memegangi kepalanya, pusing gara-gara alkohol yang ia minum semalam.

"Wussup, dad! Hey, kok bisa tiba-tiba jadi kayak kek England sih, drunkard gitu?" sapa Texas, tangannya _double-gun _pose. Hawaii mengibas rambutnya. _Khawatir atau tidak, sikap Texas sama saja_, pikirnya. "Iya daddy, jangan gitu dong. Kita takut kalau tiba-tiba daddy kehilangan kontrol aja."

"Alah, enggak bakal kok." America memijat dahinya. "It's just..."

Hawaii duduk di sofa, tepat di sebelah America. "Pasti gara-gara Brunei... kan?" Texas bergabung dengan mereka. "Atau gara-gara American Moslem berontak tuh?"

"Dua-duanya."

American Moslems adalah bak penghalang America dari segala macam yang berhubungan dengan mabuk-mabukan dan sejenisnya. Wajar saja America tiba-tiba minum-minuman alkohol semalam, para muslim America telah memberontak. Tampaknya Brunei telah mempengaruhi warga-warga islam di dunia.

Texas menepuk punggung America layaknya teman sebaya. Keras. "Cerita dong, dad."

America menghela napas. "Iya... Brunei sama Iran bikin aliansi... Dan para _negara islam_⎯" America mendengus menyebutkan kata tersebut, "⎯memihak mereka. Apalagi Afghanistan, antusias banget gitu. Mereka menyatakan perang kepada pihak Liberal. Mau balas dendam sama... aku. Dan Brunei masih ngira aku yang bunuh Indonesia."

Texas merengut, Hawaii menyisir rambutnya di antara jari-jarinya. America sekali lagi mengerang.

* * *

"Oi, gimana Lay, udah agak baikan?"

Malaysia menoleh, matanya melebar. Dua orang mendatanginya, lucunya, keduanya membawa binatang peliharaan mereka masing-masing. Kedua hewan tersebut tidak tampak senang, yang satu tampak... pissed off dan yang satu tampak... not amused.

"OZ! NZ!"

"Hehe, gimana tuh tangannya, mate?" OZ bro-fist dengan Malaysia. NZ mengacak-acak rambut Malaysia. Malaysia melirik tangannya yang diperban. Ia sendiri merinding melihatnya, mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan tangannya, tapi langsung menatap keduanya lagi.

"Udah baikan sedikit lah," Malaysia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Untung ada England sama America tuh, jadi gue gak sepenuhnya di-claim Russia."

NZ memain-mainkan bulu dombanya. "Kita punya masalah lagi lho." Malaysia menaikkan alisnya. "Bukan cuma Russia doang yang bikin masalah, Brunei juga ngeyel. Dia masih ngira America yang bunuh Indonesia... jadi mau bales dendam."

Malaysia menyender di kursinya, menghela napas. "Mana Singapore?"

OZ mengangkat bahu. "Man, gue gak tahu lah. Bukannya dari tadi dia sama lo, mate? Lo sendiri, Kat?"

"Nggak tuh. Paling lagi main Wii atau semacemnya itu."

"Gimana sih, seharusnya kan lo ngawasin ally-lo."

"Lo sendiri nggak."

Malaysia diam saja memperhatikan adu mulut kedua kakak beradik tersebut. Dalam hati, ia sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan Singapore.

* * *

"South! South! Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?"

Taiwan memegangi tangan kiri South Korea. South Korea sangat senang keluarga-nya⎯kecuali kedua aniki-nya, tentu saja⎯datang menjenguk. Atau itu gara-gara England memaksa Hong Kong mengajak mereka datang menjenguk? South Korea tidak peduli, ia hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha, Taiwan, gak usah lebay gitu, da ze! Besok udah bisa pulang kok!" South Korea tersenyum. Ia melirik England, matanya menunjukkan terimakasih. England telah membantunya membangun Seoul lagi, South Korea tentunya sangat senang karenanya.

"Dan, Japan! Kok tiba-tiba jenguk gitu sih, da ze? Biasanya ogah-ogahan."

"Dan membiarkan adikku tinggal di rumah sakit gara-gara nuklir? Tidak akan, South Korea."

Sejenak kamar rumah sakit tersebut sunyi. South Korea, yang tidak biasa dengan kesunyian, membasahi tenggorokannya lagi.

"Jadi... kalian gimana...? Taiwan, kamu ngemihak Aniki ya... da ze?"

Taiwan tersenyum. "Nggak kok, South. Aku nggak mau ikut-ikutan. Aku, dan Hong Kong akan tetap netral. Kalau Japan..." Taiwan melirik Japan. Japan membalas lirikannya. "Masih belom kasih tau. Japan, kamu gimana nih?" Tanyanya. Japan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu... Tapi sepertinya aku akan tetap netral. Aku... bingung."

Taiwan mengangkat bahunya. Hong Kong sendiri duduk di dekat England, tidak bersuara sama sekali dari tadi, terlihat berbisik dengan England. Lagi-lagi ruangan tersebut menjadi sunyi.

* * *

"Su-san! Su-san!" Finland keluar dari kamarnya. Di ruang keluarga, hampir seluruh anggota Nordics berkumpul. Finland tidak mengira bahwa mereka datang ke rumahnya⎯kecuali Sweden, tentunya⎯mungkin ia tidak mendengar mereka.

"Finland! Waktu yang tepat. Ayo sini." Denmark menyapa. Finland menurut saja.

"Ada apa?" Finland duduk dengan yang lainnya, di sebelah Sweden. Greenland langsung menjawab. "Begini... kita rencana mau ngebebasin para nation yang akan di-abuse Russia, dan pada waktu yang sama, tetap netral," Greenland menghela napas. "Masalahnya, nggak semua Nordics ada di sini."

"Ice, dia emang udah dibawa Russia. Dan Faroe... Aku nggak tahu dia di mana." lanjut Norway. Finland mendesah.

"Baru saja aku mau menyampaikan hal serupa... Åland dan Sealand... mereka diculik Russia."

**TBC~

* * *

**

Whoa... para komunis mulai mendominasi dunia nih! Pada ilang semua... Russia kok nyulik mereka. ADUH, kenapa jadi Russia sih yang jahat? Padahal dia kan salah satu favorit Sketchy. Dan padahal bukan dia yang mulai WWIII, kok ikut campur aja sih? Mungkin karena konsep 'one with mommy Russki'-nya kali.

Oh ya, Åland Islands Sketchy include, soalnya dia itu personal OC-nya Sketchy. Dia itu... kayak 'kakak'-nya Sealand, habis itu adek biologis-nya Sweden. Kadang-kadang suka dijutekin Sweden karena Finland malah lebih suka Åland. Sifatnya... kayak childish gitu, tapi kalem. Oh ya, bicara dengan konsep 'orang ketiga'. Faroe Islands mendingan cewe/cowo? Jawab ya pleaaase. Gitu aja. Balesan review:

**Haefalent-san**! Maaf banget review chapter 8-nya gak dibales! Langsung aja; Sketchy gak tahu ya kenapa... dan fic ini gak keren gitu kok... Hehe makasih. Brunei, iya dong! Dia malah jadi salah satu negara dengan army terkuat di dunia! (Gara gara Indonesia... Dan ya Sketchy jadi kepengen ngepair BruneiIndo. Itu pair udah dari dulu atau gara2 baca fic ini? lol)

**Chiarii-chan**, uwah, makasih banyak buat semua review-nya~ WAH Brunei mau ditonjok? Jangaaan! Indonesia nggak relaaa! (Hahahaha.)

**Tempe Goreng ****yang enak**, Sketchy suka banget username sama sama profile-nya! Dan iya deh tanya, kenapa baru baca? (Fic ini gak bagus-bagus amat sih...) Indonesia, yang bunuh, Brunei sih curiga AMERICA-SAN WAHAHAHA. Tapi belom tentu~

**Ayano Ezakiya-san**, iya kasian ya Neddy. Tentu aja Nesia idup lagi. /abaikan. Nesia di sini cewe, jadi kalau ngeharap cowo, sori banget...

And lastly, THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE~!


	11. Unlocking the Unlocked

SEKOLAH NYARI RIBUT BANGET SUMPAH.

Seminggu Sketchy nggak update. GRAAAA.

Oke, lanjut aja deh:

**Warning: **sama kayak chapter kemaren. Camkan itu.

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimers: **HPH~

* * *

**Wasn't Mean To **

**Chapter 10**—**Unlocking the Locked**

"Setetes saja...?"

North Korea memandang Russia. Matanya memunculkan keluguan... Russia hampir tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. North Korea meminta izin Russia melukai jarinya untuk mengeluarkan setetes darah. Tetapi Russia adalah Russia. Itu tak akan berpengaruh.

"Ayolah North Korea, masa' kamu cuma pengen nyakitin diri sendiri gara-gara salah satu," Russia menekankan suaranya, "SALAH SATU pendudukmu memakai baju berwarna lain?"

North Korea mengigil sedikit. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit kesal. Ia menghela napas. "Yaudah, kali ini saja. Kalau saja lagi nggak perang..."

"Iya, aku tahu, da."

North Korea memandang Russia dengan mata maroon-nya, mengikuti gerak-gerik negara tersebut yang mulai keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia menyender di meja, menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya. North Korea tertawa kecil. _Kasihan sekali mereka... Sayang sekali ya mereka bukan komunis_.

Setelah bermain-main dengan jarum di tangannya, North Korea berdiri dari kursinya, mengikuti Russia.

"Sumpah, Russia itu enak banget diajak main. Bahkan Sealand pun diambil. Cih, kalau aku gak boleh main sama diri sendiri..."

_Kalau aku tidak boleh main dengan diri sendiri... Sama yang lain boleh kan?_

* * *

_Hah? Aku dimana?_

Mana kutahu, bodoh, aku kan dirimu sendiri.

_Di... diriku sendiri...?_

Yah, perasaan gue nggak tuli deh. Atau mungkin dia sudah menulikanmu dengan teriakan-teriakan gaje-nya itu?

_Dia? Dia siapa?_

Ah, lu banyak tanya, sumpah. Itu tuh... di luar sana... Mereka lagi perang.

_Perang? Perang apa?_

Tuh kan, tanya lagi. Males jelasinnya.

_Oke, oke. Gue gak bakal tanya lagi, kecuali lo jelasin semuanya. Gue bingung._

Nggak, ceritanya terlalu panjang. Lagipula, kalau gue ceritain, nanti lo sebel sama dia...

_Dia sia—_

Ets, katanya nggak tanya lagi.

_Cih, terserah. Tapi at least lo ngasih tau siapa lo._

Gue udah bilang.

_Lebih spesifik kenapa?_

Ish... Gue itu nyawa lo... lo itu badan gue.

_Watdepak?_

Jangan bilang ini pertama kali kita meninggal?

_K-kita? Aku... kita meninggal? Bagaimana nanti tanah kita? Siapa yang bakal ngurusin penduduk kita? Apa sih yang terjadi sama kita sebenernya?_

Ternyata gue orangnya panik juga ya modelnya... Gue gak pernah nyadar...

_Terserah lo. Gue pengen balik lagi ke sana._

Gimana cara?

_..._

Tenang aja, suatu hari ada yang bisa bantuin kita kok... Gue juga nungguin hal itu terjadi...

_... Baiklah._

* * *

Australia menepuk bahu Malaysia. Sejak pagi, ia terlihat murung, sangat murung—lebih murung daripada kemarin. Australia tidak mengerti, begitu pula New Zealand. Ia memperhatikan Malaysia. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau bertanya... tetapi...

"Malaysia, ada apa sih, mate?"

Malaysia terlalu sedih untuk menjawab. Ia mengibas tangannya, OZ menjauh darinya sementara. Ia berdiri di sebelah adiknya, yang memainkan bulu dombanya, terlihat gelisah. Mau sampai kapan ia begini?

New Zealand tidak suka melihat temannya seperti ini. Ia duduk di sebelah Malaysia, mengelus kepalanya. "Malaysia," Panggilnya dengan lembut. "Cerita, please."

Malaysia menatap mata biru New Zealand, biru cerah. Kontras dengannya yang berwarna cokelat-oranye dan gelap. Ia menunduk, memejamkan matanya.

"A-aku..."

"_A-apa ini?"_

_Aku berteriak panik, melihat tanganku bersimbah darah. Pekat sekali. Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang terjadi?_

_Kulihat sekitar ruanganku. Tidak ada yang aneh. Tetapi... apa maksud darah di tanganku?_

_Aku berjalan—lebih tepatnya berlari—menuju kamar mandi. Anehnya... darah tersebut tidak bisa hilang..._

_Mataku menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa di dalam kamar mandi._

_Sebuah bunga kembang sepatu yang layu. Tidak lain dengan tanganku, bunga tersebut ternoda merah._

_Aku membelalakkan mataku._

_Tes!_

"NZ..." Malaysia berbisik. New Zealand memperhatikannya. _Malaysia..._ New Zealand berpikir, _Ia... menangis._ New Zealand memeluknya, Malaysia balas memeluknya, pegangannya kencang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Malaysia," NZ mengelus kepalanya. "Kamu tidak bersalah."

"T-tapi kenapa aku harus sendiri?" Isak Malaysia. "Aku... aku telah menyatakan perang dengan saudara sendiri; bahkan aku telah kehilangan Singapore! Hell, aku sendiri udah lupa kenapa kita bisa sampai perang begini!"

"Kamu nggak sendiri."

"A... aku... aku kangen Indonesia."

Secara refleks New Zealand membelalak, walaupun mukanya masih menunjukkan kelembutan layaknya seorang ibu. OZ terbatuk kecil.

"Aku kangen Singapore. Aku kangen keduanya."

New Zealand bisa merasakan ada yang menahan Malaysia dari menceritakan seluruhnya yang ingin ia ceritakan.

"Keluarkanlah." New Zealand berbisik.

_Pemerintahannya hancur._

_Hilang. Habis._

_Bukan ia penyebabnya, ia tahu._

_Melainkan orangnya sendiri._

_Dan ia sangat menyesal, sangat kesal, kecewa terhadap perilaku orangnya._

_Dan ia sangat ingin pergi menyusul saudaranya, hanya saja... Ia tidak berani._

"NZ... a-aku..."

**TBC~

* * *

**

Okay, to make it clear: I DON'T HATE MALAYSIA.

PUAS?

Basically Malaysia nggak ada niat bunuh Indonesia, sumpah, JANGAN MARAH KE DIA, tapi ada lah rakyatnya yang ngebom pemerintahannya Indonesia, itu aja sih.

Oke banyak yang tanya OZ dan NZ kemaren. OZ itu Australia dan NZ itu New Zealand.

Dan oh ya, menurut Sketchy, bleeding itu berarti kehilangan beberapa rakyat seorang negara. Jadi itu North Korea pengen bunuh citizennya yang kagak seragam gitu. (ada aturannya lho, beneran.)

**Tempe Goreng**, (sumpah this is the best name ever) Iya Indonesia masih lama hidupnya. At least dia muncul di sini. Dalam bentuk nyawa-dan-tubuh. Lol. Makasih banyaaaaak.

**Chiarii-chan**, Iya kasian America. Padahal bukan dia. Gimana kalau Brunei tahu ya? Lol Brunei. Pukul aja sana. XD (aslinya gak rela sih...) Oh ya, Sketchy gak bikin state-tans ataupun province-tans. Kecuali Hawaii dan Texas, mereka punya history sendiri sih.

**Haefalent-san**, IYA DONG AWESOME. (walaupun gak seawesome Prussia.) And makasih banyaaaak.

**MP**, Lol review juga. Haha. Oke langsung aja, nama2 OC-nya udah dapet, sori banget. Hehe. Suka Chapter 4? LOL Sketchy juga. Chapter 5 mengerikan ya...? Harus baca lagi, lupa. Dan oh, tentang swear words di sambutan, suatu hari Sketchy pissed off banget gara2 ada flaming. HEHE. Faroe cowo? Boleh juga deh~

Dan terakhirnya, Thankyoueversomuch guys~!


	12. Hanging from the Cliff

Sebelum Sketchy lanjutin, Sketchy mau ngomong dulu.

Pada nanyain Indonesia kemana, Indonesia kok gak balik2, Indonesia cepetan idupnya dong, dan Sketchy punya satu jawaban buat para readers.

**Kalo cepet kembalinya, ceritanya bakalan cepet selesai dan enggak seru.**

Masuk akal kan?

**Warning: **Males nulis, yang penting udah tau kan?

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimers: **HPH. OC merupakan improvisasi.

* * *

**Wasn't Mean To**

**Chapter 11**—**Hanging from the Cliff**

"Jadi begitu?"

Afghanistan mengeringkan rambutnya yang tadi ia keramasi. Pakistan duduk di sofanya, memakan camilan kurma. Ia mengangguk. Afghanistan duduk di sebelahnya, merebut kurma dari tangan Pakistan.

"Hey, itu punyaku."

"Dan rumah ini punyaku."

Pakistan memutar bola matanya. Afghanistan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jadi... Kamu mau bantu Brunei—dan aku—melawan America...?"

Pakistan bersandar di sofanya. "Afghanistan," Ia berkata perlahan, "Aku minta maaf, aku dulu emang bantuin America lawan kamu, maaf banget. Tapi kan kita sesama negara islam... dan America nggak begitu suka sama kita..."

Afghanistan menghela napas. Mengingat... ah, perang itu. Perang yang membuat mentalnya tidak stabil. Perang dengan teman baiknya sendiri... Ugh, betapa bencinya ia kepada America.

"Afghanistan?"

Afghanistan kembali lagi dari memori buruknya. Ia menatap Pakistan. "Eh, sori Paki. Gimana kalau kita ke rumahnya Iraq? Aku belom denger banyak dari dia."

Pakistan mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah."

Adzan Ashar pun berkumandang menyertai perjalanan mereka ke rumah Iraq.

* * *

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

Suara tersebut datang dari ruangan sebelah, melengking. Åland meringis mendengarnya. Ia memeluk Estonia, setiap teriakan menguatkan pelukannya terhadap negara tersebut. Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

"Eduard... K-kenapa harus Sealand? Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia terlibat dalam perang ini...?"

Estonia menghela napas, mengusap kepala Åland. Melihatnya menangis baginya menyakitkan, mengingat Finland sangat mirip dengannya. Bedanya, Åland memiliki warna rambut dan mata seperti Sweden. Estonia mendekapnya.

"Aku tahu, Åland. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentangnya."

Untuk beberapa saat, ruangan tersebut sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara isakan Åland, dan beberapa kali bisa terdengar teriakan Sealand. Setiap kali mendengarnya, Åland bergetar, tidak tahan mendengarnya.

Ia hampir saja menutup telinganya, ketika teriakan tersebut hilang, digantikan dengan percakapan. Estonia tidak menyadarinya, tetapi Åland memperhatikan. Suara tersebut terlalu kecil, meskipun beberapa potongan bisa ia dapatkan.

"_...Benar-benar mau ikut?"_

"_...kita kan sama..."_

"_... bagaimana dengan..."_

"_Sudah, ... ini .."_

"_...Tapi..."_

"_...North Korea! ..."_

"_... Baiklah..."_

Åland bisa mendengar pintu ruangan dimana ia berada dibuka. Jantungnya serta milik Estonia berdegup dengan kencang, terlalu takut untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

_Sealand_.

Seperti sampah saja, North Korea secara tidak manusiawinya menendang tubuh kecil Sealand yang berlumuran darah. Åland langsung berlari ke arahnya, mendekapnya.

"_Vivi... V-vivi... m-mereka..." _Sealand berbisik, memanggil nama Åland. Mendengarnya, ia sekali lagi menangis. Sealand sudah capek, terlalu capek untuk menangis. Åland mengelusnya.

"M-maafkan aku, Sea-kun... Seharusnya aku melindungi kamu... Maaf..."

Estonia memperhatikan keduanya, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada North Korea dan figur di sebelahnya. Ia tersentak melihat siapa yang bediri di samping North Korea. Ia mengenali pemuda berkulit coklat tersebut. Bau dari rokoknya telah mengatakan identitasnya.

_Cuba_.

* * *

"Aliansi dengan Brunei?"

Turkey mengangguk. Saudi Arabia menatapnya. Turkey hanya bisa melihat mata hijaunya yang bersinar bagaikan batu emerald serta kedua tangannya yang berhiaskan perhiasan berkilau, selebihnya badannya tertutup oleh niqab, hijab, dan abaya-nya. Saudi Arabia berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm... Aku nggak tahu, Turkey. Aku memang dekat dengan Indonesia, tetapi bukankah balas dendam terhadap manusia lain itu dosa?"

Turkey hanya bisa diam, tidak tahu mau beralasan lagi dengannya. Saudi Arabia memang memegang teguh terhadap ajaran Islam-nya. Ia mengingat bahwa ialah salah satu penyebab runtuhnya Byzantine dan Sassanid Empire, bagaimana ia sendiri telah diefek oleh conquest-nya, bahkan Ia berhasil mendapatkan Spain dan Portugal di bawah kekuasaannya. Kembail dari pemikirannya, ia tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide untuk meyakinkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau berperang di jalan Allah? Itu kan boleh. Lagipula America..."

_Ya, America memang membenciku. Pura-pura berteman, tetapi nyatanya... ia benar-benar membenciku. Sejak kejadian tersebut._

"Kamu nggak usah nyebutin itu lagi, Turkey. Aku masih nggak tahu. Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir, oke?"

Turkey mengangguk. Ia pun meninggalkan rumah Saudi Arabia. Ia tersenyum, menoleh ke belakang dan menatap bangunan tersebut. _Mirip masjid, tapi jauh lebih bagus. Bahkan lebih bagus daripada masjid-masjidku._

Saudi Arabia sendiri bingung, ingin ikut perang atau tidak. Turkey memang benar, jika ia akan ikut perang, ia akan berperang di jalan Allah. Ia mengerang, memegangi kepalanya yang terisi oleh banyak pertimbangan.

Ia menghela napas.

Ia berlari keluar dari rumahnya, mengejar Turkey.

"Sadik!" Panggilnya. "Aku... Kingdom of Saudi Arabia... menyatakan akan mengikuti aliansi Brunei Darussalam."

* * *

"China, aku nggak mau ikut perang!" rengek Taiwan. China tetap bersikeras.

"Kamu itu kan bagian dari China, dan _aku_ ikut perang! Kamu harus ikut!"

"Nggak mau!"

China menghela napas. Adiknya yang satu ini memang persisten, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Taiwan memang bagian dari China dan ia harus mengikuti perang.

"Sudah, China, itu terserah dia. Kalau dia nggak mau, nggak usah maksa." Hong Kong angkat bicara. China menatapnya.

"Hong Kong, kamu nggak usah ikut-ikutan."

''Begitu pula Taiwan."

China menghela napas. "Begini. Kalau kalian tidak mau ikut... Russia yang akan memaksamu. Dan yakinlah, kalian nggak bakal suka sama Russia di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku kan mau bantu kalian aja."

Taiwan membayangkannya. Ugh, tidak mau ia berurusan dengan Russia saat ia berada dalam perang. Ia menatap saudara kembarnya. Hong Kong mengerutkan alisnya yang mirip dengan alisnya England.

"Maaf Hong Kong, sepertinya aku memang harus ikut China..." bisiknya. "Carilah perlindungan di bawah England."

Hong Kong hanya bisa mengangguk. Taiwan menoleh ke belakang, menghadap China. "Aku, Republic of China, dikenal sebagai nama lain, Taiwan, menyatakan bergabung dengan pihak Russia."

**TBC~**

* * *

There you go, chappie 11. Chappie depan bakalan ada di tengah perang, tenang aja. Dan by the way, Sketchy lagi nge-consider bikin proyek 2 nih, mau bikin fanfic Hetalia tentang Mafia!Nordics atau Mafia!Middle East. Kalau review, bilang ya mendingan bikin atau nggak. Atau bikin, tapi nanti kalau fanfic ini udah selesai (yang tentunya, masih lama).

Cuba is a commie, by the way.

Balesan review:

**Ayano Ezakiya-san**, emang sekolah nggak bisa diajak kompromi! Ngeselin deh... ah, Indonesia masih belum hidup, ya, dia setengah-hidup durrhurr. haha, jangan expect Indonesia hidup segitu cepetnya dong.

**Chiarii-chan**, aduh iya Sketchy sebenernya gak nyangka. Nesia...? Aduh bingung pairingnya. Gimana ya...? Masih belom mikirin! Dan Chiarii beneran ke sini tiap dua hari...? UWAAAA maaf sekali! I L U SO MUCH TOO :D

**Tempe Goreng**, aduh, kok pake nge-spot MalayXNZ segala sih... hahaha. Padahal gak ada intention loh bikin pairing itu. Tiba2 aja ada yang ngusulin. hohohoho.

**Haefalent-san**, kasian yah Singa ilang. Cih. Malaysia... dia ya, cari tau aja sendiri! (JAHAT MODE)(Pelit akan spoilers)

**Mochipochi-chan**, 3 Tapi kalau berantem malah tambah 3 kalau akhirnya... hahaha, tahu lah. Sip lah gan! Bakalan dilanjutin!

**Neko-san dan Usagi-san**, jangan dibanting toh hapenya! Mendingan buat Sketchy! Ahahahaha, tenang aja, gak bakal berhenti di sini. Atau selamanya kalian akan jadi arwah penasaran/shotshotshotngelanturapaanini.

Dan seperti biasa, terakhir, thank you very much everyone, love you all~!


	13. Dear Americans

HUWAAAA! Sketchy telat banget, maaf! MAAF! Maaf banget semuaaa! Huhuhuhu... Hiatus emang ngeselin. Face it. Apalagi kalau dadakan. Jadi please maklumin ya...

**Warning: **Males nulis. kan udah tau.

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimers:** HPH.

* * *

**Wasn't Mean To**

**Chapter 12**—**Dear Americans**

"Tex! Udah siap?"

Perempuan berambut hitam tersebut memanggil Texas, yang mengisi tas-nya dengan segala macam barang; pistol, lasso, dan senjata-senjata koboi lain. Melihatnya, Hawaii menggelengkan kepala. Texas nyengir.

"Udah dong, seru banget nih pasti! Udah lama aku nggak perang! Biasanya duel doang sama Mexi."

Hawaii ikut tersenyum. Licik. "Tau nggak siapa yang ikut perang bareng kita?"

"Siapa?"

"Mexi sendiri."

Texas melonjak. "Mexico? Ngapain dia ikut-ikutan?"

"Papa-nya," Hawaii menjelaskan, "Alias Spain, katanya sih mulai digangguin sama itu Middle East. KATANYA. Aku nggak tahu. Yang pasti, dia ikut kita deh jadinya."

Texas membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Mexico melihatnya—ataupun America—yang pasti, tidak akan pernah nyaman. Pintu rumah mereka dibuka. Oh, panjang umur. Keduanya masuk.

"Oh, hei Tex!" Mexico menyapa state pendek tersebut. Texas tersenyum kecut. "Uf, hai."

"Jangan dingin gitu dong, woy." Mexico tertawa kecil. America menyenggolnya.

"Aduh, sakit. Apaan sih?"

"Udah, lo siap-siap aja gitu, bawa pistol kek, senapan kek, susah amat sih."

Mexico tersenyum mengejek. "Udah dong. Nggak kayak lo. Kerjaannya makan burger melulu. Gue kan gesit."

Terjadilah perkelahian sengit diantara kedua saudara tersebut. Sesekali America menang, sesekali Mexico menang. Seakan-akan keduanya memiliki kekuatan yang sama. Texas dan Hawaii hanya duduk diam menontonnya, sambil makan popcorn yang kebetulan Hawaii buat.

Setelah beberapa saat, Mexico menatap America, yang menunjukkan muka capek. "H-huf... Pinjem kacamatanya dong, Al."

America menatap Mexico dengan pandangan aneh. Texas menepuk dahinya. Hawaii tertawa kecil.

"Nggak boleh lah! Ntar lo ambil tuh Texas."

"Pinjeeeeeeeeem~" Mexico mencoba merebut kacamata America. Berhasil. America merebutnya kembali. Keduanya pun berkelahi lagi, merebutkan kacamata tersebut. Sesekali Mexico berhasil memakainya, membuat Texas state-nya sendiri. Tapi America selalu bisa mendapatkannya kembali. Status Texas dengan cepatnya berganti bolak-balik.

"Ini punya gue!"

"Pinjem!"

"Pa...?" Hawaii menyelak. "Berhenti sebentar dong. Texas mau muntah."

* * *

"Uwaaaaaa! Khadijah, ngapain di sini?" Spain berteriak terkejut. "Homaigad, Portie! Ada Saudi Arabia!"

Saudi Arabia menegur Spain. "Eh, pake bahasa Mozarabic, Spain." Spain mengeluh. Ia pun berbicara menggunakan bahasa blasteran Arabic dan Spanish tersebut. Mulai bete-lah dia. Maklum, seorang conquestador pernah dikontrol oleh sebuah negara lain. Gengsi dong.

"Jadi, lo ngapain di sini?"

"Gue cuma pengen ngecek aja, aku takut kamu diambil Russia. Lo kan kuat Spain. Salah satu conquestador paling hebat."

Spain mengambil buah tomat di dekatnya, dilempar ke atas. Ia berpikir sebentar. "Ah, itu. Iya, Khad, gue juga ngeri sama dia. Mana Mexi malah ikut-ikutan America lagi, dengan alasan Middle East gangguin gue, padahal setau gue lo nggak ngapa-ngapain gue juga kok."

"Emang gue nggak ngapa-ngapain lo."

Saudi Arabia terus memperhatikan pemuda bermata hijau tersebut, sama sepertinya, dan merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia mengurus Spain, ia tahu tanda-tanda sesuatu yang aneh darinya.

"Spain, ayo dong. Lo gak bisa gitu, cerita. Ada apaan?" Saudi Arabia menanyakan hal tersebut tanpa ragu. Spain melempar tomat tersebut ke arah sebuah keranjang. Tidak masuk. Satu hal yang Saudi Arabia tahu bahwa Spain sedang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Gue sama Portie lagi bingung, Khad! Gue udah muak sama perang, tapi gue juga nggak mau dikontrol negara lain lagi! Gue nggak mau ikut sisi-sisi-an, Portie pun juga begitu. Mexico juga, tadi gue bilang kan, dia mulai ikut-ikutan! Baru kemaren dia ke tempatnya America, katanya mau ikut sisinya dia. Gimana kalau Brazil ikut juga? Portie bakalan marah-marah kan. Kalau Brazil ikut nanti takutnya Argentina juga ikut! Bisa-bisa _semua Latin America ikut sisinya America!_"

Spain tersenyum. Bola matanya mulai mengecil, Saudi Arabia kaget. _Tidak, jangan sekarang dulu, Spain_, pikirnya. Spain tertawa kecil. "Padahal nggak milih sisi itu artinya _memilih_ untuk nggak memilih. Hahaha, paradoks ya... Pernah nggak lo mikir kayak gitu? Nggak milih sama aja memilih untuk nggak memilih. _Hahaha_, pinter kan gue? _Saudi Arabia, iya kan?_" Spain mulai berteriak, memegangi kepalanya. Saudi Arabia mencoba menenangkan Spain. Spain meringis. Saudi Arabia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. _Ia tidak punya pilihan, menyerang atau diserang. Bad luck. Hanya saja ia berada di tempat yang lebih jauh dari perang tersebut... Seperti South Africa ataupun Antartica..._

"Ada apa?" Seseorang berambut, berkulit, dan bermata sama dengan Spain masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Portugal. Ia melihat Spain memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis sakit.

"Aduh, aduh, hermano, akut lagi ya? Makasih udah ditenangin ya Khadijah. Dan halo." Portugal langsung memeluk adik kecilnya—dengan terpaksa— dan menyapa Saudi Arabia. Yang disapa mengangguk.

"Jagain dia ya, yang bener. Aku pulang dulu." Saudi Arabia pamit. Ia yang tadinya hanya mau memastikan Spain baik-baik saja atau tidak, ternyata tidak terlalu baik tuh keadaannya.

"Nggak tunggu bentar dulu? Woy, Khad!"

"Nggak ah."

* * *

"Jadi gimana Zil, mau ikutan kita?"

Brazil menoleh, berhenti bermain bola. Empat figur mendatanginya. Mexico paling depan, terseyum, dan oh—ia mengenakan kacamata. America mengikutinya, menopang Texas yang terlihat mual. Cemberut, tentunya, dan ia terlihat lebih muda tanpa kacamatanya. Hawaii mengikuti mereka semua dari belakang.

"Eh, hai Mex." Jawab Brazil memantulkan bola sepak tersebut ke atas. Sepertinya kalau ada bola sepak ia tidak bisa berhenti memegangnya. "Gue...? Gue nggak tau ya, gue takut Portugal marah-marah. Kamu sendiri kan tahu, Portie kan udah jadi negara netral. Gara-gara gabung sama Spain sih. Gak mau negara bekas koloninya ikut perang-perangan lagi."

"Yah, lu sih gitu," Mexico mengeluh, mendorong America yang mencoba mengambil kacamatanya kembali. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak sekuat Mexico. Diracuni narkoba olehnya, mungkin. "Gue aja nyoba lari dari Spain. Kasian juga sih dia, tapi udah lama gue nggak ikut perang. Sejak dia tuh," Mexico menunjuk America, "Ngebom tempat gue buat uji coba nuklir Hiroshima-Nagasaki."

"Ya maap," America mengeluh. Mexico tersenyum, mengangkat bahunya. "Gak apa-apa kok."

"Mendingan lu Mex, dijadiin uji coba doang. Gue dong. Pearl Harbor. Dibom beneran sama... Kiku." Hawaii mengikuti percakapan mereka. Suaranya dipelankan saat menyebut nama Japan, mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Tapi kan gue bom nuklir woy." Mexico membalas. Hawaii mengangkat bahunya. "Yaudah. Terserah deh."

Sementara itu, Brazil mencoba menyeimbangkan bola di atas kepalanya, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya tentang perang tersebut. Bola tersebut jatuh, menunjukkan pikirannya sekarang tidak begitu stabil.

_Latin America memang sudah diefek oleh perang tersebut, _pikir Brazil. _ Ambil Cuba sebagai buktinya._

**TBC~**

_

* * *

_

asdfghjkl maaf banget ya ini lama banget. SORI! Sumpah Sketchy maaf banget. Oke anyway, sepertinya sisi America butuh lebih banyak munculnya. Dan hoalaaaah, inilah mereka. (Ditambah Iberia dan Saudi Arabia, of course.)

Dan balasan review:

**Tempe Goreng, **memang Sketchy ingin updet kilat. Tapi apa daya. Hiatus tiba2. Tenang aja. Kembalinya Indonesia akan dijanjikan.

**Haefalent, **yah, begitulah, untuk sekarang Brunei banyak aliansinya. Hohoho. Taiwan... iyah, kasian ya. Dipaksa begitu. Dan Saudi Arabia? Wuiiih makasih banyak. OC-nya Sketchy tuh. Haha. Tentang fanfic yang lain... Sketchy lagi buntu ide. Hah... maap.

**Chiarii, **sesuai yang Chiarii minta, voila! America semua isinya, kecuali di bagian ke-dua! Latin America kan tetep America, haha. Dan moreover, kita ngebahas tentang America melulu di sini. As for Brunei, dia emang cinta gitu deh. Just karena Sketchy ngepair dia. Hahaha. Tunggu aja kelanjutan relationshipnya. Bakal dibahas kok.

Dan seperti biasa, untuk semuanya yang rela menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca fic ini, **terima kasih banyak~!**


	14. That Wall Over There

Astaganaga! Kenapa internet harus ngajak ribut, coba! Maaf banget kalau update-nya udah lama, Sketchy bisa liat banyak yang give up baca ini ya. Aduh, maaf banget, semua. Tapi yah, Sketchy emang banyak kerjaan. Sketchy juga harus bikin majalah buat proyek sekolah. Jadi maaf banget, maaf, tolong maklumi.

Oke seperti biasa:

**Warning: **Ah, di sini nggak ada apa2 yang jelek. Paling cuma konflik internasional doang. Kalau nggak suka nggak usah baca, diulang: **nggak suka nggak usah baca.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimers:** HPH.

* * *

**Wasn't Mean To**

**Chapter 13—That Wall Over There**

Jika angkasa adalah sebuah kotak kecil, matahari adalah lampunya. Pagi itu disambut oleh nyanyian ceria seorang Italy yang bisa didengar dari Roma. Dengan kontrasnya gelap malam dan terang matahari, ia mengerjapkan matanya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada sang surya, benar benar menyambutnya secara harafiah. Seolah olah semuanya menyapanya balik, Italy tersenyum.

Italy sangat positif bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja kalau dimulai dengan perawalan yang baik.

Tersenyum.

Itulah apa yang Feliciano putuskan untuk lakukan sepanjang hari. Tersenyum.

_Tapi—_

'KRIIING! KRIIING!'

"DAMMIT, berisik!" Lovino berusaha menjadikan jam weker tersebut sebagai target latihan melemparnya sebagai pembuka hari ini. Italy berbalik, senyumnya tidak mau enyah dari mukanya. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji bahwa ia akan tersenyum sepanjang hari?

_B-berjanji kepada siapa?_

"Ah, pagi Fratello~!" Ia melompat ke arahnya, memeluknya. Romano memiliki kemauan untuk mengusirnya pergi...

_Tapi ini bukan_—

"Ayo sarapan~ Nanti aku yang buat, veee~" Italy meminta. "Aku mau buat Ravioli yang kecil kecil, kalau Fratello mau kutambahin tomat juga~"

_Romano, sesuatu ada yang salah._

Romano terdiam. Matanya tidak begitu berbeda dari badannya. Untuk beberapa detik terdiam seperti patung; Italy menyadarinya. . Ia... ia membuang muka. Ia menaruh tangannya di atas kepala adiknya, mengusapnya. "Huh. Yasudah, terserah, tolol."

"Fratello...?" senyumnya mulai—MULAI—pudar. "Apa yang sa—"

_Tidak! Kita bukan bagian dari ini, bukan?_

"Sudah, bukan apa-apa, bodoh." Romano turun dari kasurnya. "Sana, cepetan bikin sarapan."

"Ve~" Italy berlari menuju dapurnya. Untuk negara selemah dia, ia memang punya stamina dan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Salah satu hal yang Romano irikan darinya.

Romano duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Ia menghela napas, berjalan menuju ruang makan, lambat. Sambil menyusuri tangga, ia terus mencuci bersih pikiran aneh yang mulai merimba di kepalanya.

_Kenapa ini? Ada apa dengan diriku?_

Ia duduk di meja makan. Adiknya dengan riangnya menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang, menurutnya, ia tahu.

"A-ah!" Italy berteriak kaget. Ravioli-nya tidak seperti biasanya, makanan italian ini terasa... pahit. Italy mundur beberapa langkah. Ia... ia kaget bukan kepalang. Tidak pernah kejadian ini terjadi sebelumnya.

_Apa yang salah? Kita tidak pernah ingin jadi bagian dari ini..._

"Ve..." Italy mulai sesenggukan. Ia menempatkan tangannya di kepalanya, menguburnya dalam. Romano terkejut melihat kejadian ini. Ia... ia, dengan perasaan keberatan, melingkarkan tangannya di bahu adiknya.

"H-hey..." Ia berucap. Italy masih menangis. Romano menghela napas. "Semuanya akan jadi lebih baik, bodoh. Aku nggak bakal percaya ini bakal berakhir secara menyedihkan. Dan kita..."

"B-benar," Italy mengusap matanya. "Ini bukan perang kita, bukan?"

Romano mengangguk, membuang muka. Ia masih merasakan sebuah pikiran yang aneh menggeliat ke dalam kepalanya.

"Ah, Fratello," Italy memanggil. "A-aku... aku merasakan sesuatu yang salah. Apakah Fratello..."

"Ya, aku bisa merasakannya, dammit."

Keduanya diam sebentar. Tidak ada yang berani berkata-kata, bahkan tidak angin yang biasanya membawa nyanyian lembutnya.

"F-fratello... aku punya perasaan yang tidak enak tentang Spain nii-chan dan France nii-chan..."

Romano menggebrak meja. "Dammit! Seharusnya aku sudah tahu! Ayo kita coba cek si tomato bastard itu."

* * *

"Spain! Spain!"

Tidak berani suara tersebut menembus dinding tersebut. Berdiri tegap dan tebal, hampir tidak mungkin tembok tersebut bisa diruntuhkan. Tembok tersebut menjalar di seluruh perbatasan France dan Spain. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang terjadi di sisi sebelah sana, tetapi tetap saja—France khawatir akan kedua Iberia. Bagaimana kalau ia tiba-tiba diserang? Bagaimana kalau mereka—mereka menghilang?

"Siapa sih yang mendirikan dinding raksasa ini? Kapan? Perasaan nggak kedengeran apa-apa. Dan cepet banget." France bertanya-tanya, frustrasi. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Spain. _Spain, Spain! Apakah kamu baik baik saja di sana? Ini beneran bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyendiri dari teman dekat..._

"Oi, kak!" Andorra memanggilnya dari jauh. Dombanya mengelilinginya, seakan-akan mereka ingin membantunya memanjat tembok tersebut. "Gimana nih, Spain? Aku pengen coba ngecek dia!" Ia membetulkan topi polisinya yang dari tadi sudah mau jatuh, sudah beberapa kali ia memanjat—hasilnya nihil. France menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku nggak tahu, sœur. Ini bener-bener gak pake peringatan dulu. Aku takut ini..." France menelan ludah. "Invasi."

"Invasi?" Muka Andorra memutih, pucat pasi.

"Sepertinya begitu..."

Ia tersentak. "S-spain..." matanya menembak ke arah tembok tersebut, menyebut nama 'kakak angkat'-nya. "S-spain... apakah kamu baik baik saja di sana?"

France tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Sekarang kekhawatirannya bertambah satu.

Sejenak mereka diam. Angin berlalu, memakan suara yang ada di sekitarnya dan mengacak rambut keduanya. Andorra menyisir ke belakang rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Eng... kak," Andorra menyadarkan kakak-nya. France mengangguk. "Tadi, pas aku coba manjat... aku bisa lihat... tentara Russia."

"Ah?"

Andorra mengangguk.

"Ma sœur," France mendecak. "Kenapa nggak dari tadi kamu bilang."

Dan dari jauh, mereka bisa melihat kedua Italy bersaudara berlari menuju arah mereka.

* * *

"AAAHH! Maple!"

Canada memeluk Kumajirou-nya—takut setengah mati dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Seseorang, berbadan tegap—dan membawa pisau—mendekatinya.

"J-jangan, tolong jangan..."

Kumajirou pun menggeram. Ia tidak mau majikannya dilukai oleh orang... orang macam _dia_. Ia pasti sudah melompat ke arah orang tersebut jika Canada tidak memeluknya.

"S-sudah, Kumamaru! Ini sudah tidak ada gunanya. Aku... tidak ada yang bisa membantuku saat ini... hanya aku, kamu, dan dia..."

Ia bergetar saat orang tersebut mendekatinya.

"Rawr!" Kumajirou berusaha mencakarnya. Canada mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhkan dirinya dan Kumajirou dari orang tersebut.

Tetapi ia tidak mau enyah.

Ia semakin dekat... dekat...

Sampai ia bisa mencium bau rokok tersebut, dan Tuhanlah yang tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

**TBC~

* * *

**

Oke, chapter ini agak membingungkan, sketchy harus ngaku.

Oh, by the way, review-nya:

**Chiarii-chan, **Ah, Indonesia emang lebih tua daripada Brunei. Ah, kalau mau kenangan Brunei sama Indonesia, boleh. Tapi di fic terspisah ya! Soalnya abis ide. Hahaha. Dan, oh, terimakasih.**  
**

**Haefalent-san, **Ah, Latin America emang enak buat ditulis~ Tapi Texas itu emang dulu pernah direbutin sama itu berdua sih. Ya gitu lah jadinya. Makasih ya~**  
**

**Su-chan, **Uwah, baca gak bilang-bilang! 8D Nasib Nesia akan baik akhirnya. Sketchy menjanjikan happy ending baginya. Ah, Duo Italy keluar tuh, tadi! Ukraine sama Belarus pastinya ngedukung Russia dong, tapi bukan dijajah melainkan aliansi. Ah, ada humor-nya? Waduh, nggak nyadar. Kalau tragedy emang pengen dikesankan di cerita ini. Makasih banyak~**  
**

**Yukiyuki-san,** pertama, kalau review, usahakan pake koma dan titik ya, jadi agak bingung nih Sketchy bacanya :) Kedua, Australia itu kejauhan sama Indonesia. Brunei juga lebih deket hubungannya sama Indonesia. Dan oh, itu muncul Canada, tapi sedikit, tapi akan keluar lebih banyak lagi kok. Tenang. Pasti nan di jauh sana Yukiyuki-san kepengen ngegebrak komputer dan ngacungin jari tengah ke fanfic ini, memang itu reaksi fans kalau baca fanfic. Itu normal. Sketchy aja kayak gitu. Tapi siapa yang tahu akhirnya? Mungkin malah jadi suka, atau mungkin akan selamanya Yukiyuki-san membenci Sketchy. :D

Dan yang paling terakhir, **makasih banyak semuanya~!**


	15. Chapter 15

Not actually an update, but hell just read.

Jadi, Sketchy minta maaf ngga aktif untuk berbulan-bulan di sini. Maaf banget ya. Tapi Sketchy harus minta maaf buat hal yang lebih besar lagi.

Fic ini ngga bakal dilanjutin.

Maaf sekali, minna-san... Tapi Sketchy ngga ngerasa bisa melanjutkan fic ini. One time I got an idea, but I just can't write the whole fucked up thing.

Jadi maaf sekali lagi, semua.

Seandainya ada yang bisa Sketchy lakukan untuk semua, akan Sketchy coba, tapi Sketchy lagi nggak bisa melanjutkan cerita ini.

Regards, Sketchymudkipz.


End file.
